


The to be lost child

by 1Jemmagirl22



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: What if clary was pregnant in Lord of Shadows during the Fairy mission and the extra angel blood of the child put it in danger. A Semi Cannon compliment AU i had the idea for after reading the end of Lord of Shadows.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 10





	The to be lost child

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is a total AU after Lord of Shadows. also MAJOR SPOILERS FOR LORD OF SHADOWS.

“I do not know of this weapon Sebastian left here little angel blooded children. But I will tell you this, there is a darkness coming. A darkness that will wipe out your nephelim powers. But you two most of all, your extra angle blood will affect you more. You’ve seen it haven’t you Clarissa, in your dreams. Your dreams, the reasons you rejected your angel blooded warrior’s proposal.” The Seelie queen said smirking as she said it.

Clary stepped back towards Jace with fear on her face, Jace looked at her with almost shock. “Clary” he said.

“Oh did she not tell you of her dreams, her dreams of her impending doom. Well I guess it’s for the best, however your wellbeing because of your angel blood is not all you have to worry about. So sad about the baby though, poor thing will have even more risk than the two of you.” The Seelie queen said with almost remorse.

As she said it tears started down Clary’s face she stepped back into Jace whose face was plain shock. The Seelie queen smiled evilly “Oh, you didn’t know about the child. Your about 3 weeks along but still I would think you would have figured it out.” She said.

“Well now that you got what you came for and more I think it’s time you leave.” She said.

Jace was holding Clary she was crying, than they where suddenly in the council room. The Blackthorns surrounding a bleeding Livvy on the dais. Jia crouching by a man they couldn’t see.

Jace was holding Clary as she cried. There sudden arrival made every head in the room turn to them. Jia rushed over to them, Dru right behind her.

“Jace, Clary, your back what happened?” she asked in shock. “Clary I need your help.” Dru said, “Livvy she’s hurt, please your rune powers you can help her.”

“She can’t help Livvy Dru. She can’t.” Jace said still clutching the crying Clary. “Why, what’s wrong.” Jia asked.

“She can’t she isn’t strong enough and the-“ Jace cut himself off before he continued, but as he thought the unspoken word Clary collapsed into him bringing them both down to the ground. 

“Jace, Robert was killed.” Jia said, Jace looked shocked and heartbroken. As she said it the doors of the room burst open. In came a frantic Kit and Alec. And with them where four others. Tessa, Jem, Jocelyn, and Luke all came running in.

Kit, Tessa, and Jem rushed over to the Blackthorns. While Alec rushed to Jace, and Jocolyn and Luke ran over to a sobbing Clary.

“Jace.” Alec said. “What’s going on, how are you here?” Alec asked. 

Jace was looking at the sobbing Clary in his lap. “We where with the queen we asked her about Sebastian’s weapon. She said she knew nothing. Than she talked about the coming darkness, and about how it would affect me and Clary more, and how Clary had been having dreams about it. And than she said that we must be worried about the-“ he cut himself off again still looking at the sobbing Clary. 

Alec was about to talk when the doors flew open again, in walked a very Sparkly Magnus Bane. “Magnus, your.” It was Kit speaking he looked surprised at Magnus having regained his strength.

“Yes I have mercilessly recovered. Not so merciless after all. You see I recover with time just this time I recovered quicker because of the lovely presence of Jace and Clary. So now that I’m recovered Jace” Magnus said looking at him. “Why is Clary crying on the floor?” Magnus asked warry.

He walked over to Clary who was still sobbing, her mother sitting next to her begging her to tell her what’s wrong. “Biscuit, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked 

Clary was frozen in fear. She was heartbroken by her fear. She loved Jace more than anything. But she new her feelings about her death where real, and now not only she would die but her baby, her unborn child, a child of Angel blood of her and Jace. Now that child would suffer too.

“The Seelie queen she told Clary and I that-.” Jace cut himself off again he couldn’t bear to even say it. It was breaking his heart as he even though about it.

Magnus looked at the sobbing Clary, than at Jace, than back at Clary and sat back holding Alec’s hand. “Well you currently are a Herondale. Tessa.” Magnus said. 

Tessa came over looking pale, “Magnus what’s wrong?” Tessa asked. “Look at Clary and than you have your answer.” Magnus said very cryptically.

“Magnus what’s going on?” Jia asked. “Magnus.” Alec said. “Magnus tell me what’s wrong with my daughter, why is she in Tears why is Jace like this. And what did the Bitch the Seelie queen tell my Daughter and future son in law to freak them out this much.” Jocelyn said.

Jace’s face whitened at the mention of him being Jocelyn’s future son in law. Magnus looked at Tessa. “Tessa, do you see?” Magnus asked.

Tessa’s white face turned even whiter, she stumbled a little. “Magnus no, it, the sickness. No it would. No oh my Angel No.” Tessa said stumbling to the ground. 

Jia, Alec, Jocolyn, and Luke where looking at Tessa and Magnus. “Will one of you tell us what’s going on.” Luke asked. “Jace what’s wrong?” Alec asked 

“Alexander. The thing that has been causing me, Tessa, and the other Warlocks sickness. The Darkness in Brocolind forest, the Nephilim’s powers weakening. All of those things are the same. And they would affect Clary and Jace more because of their angel blood. But there is one thing they would affect even more than Clary and Jace.” Magnus said turning towards Clary. 

Alec realizing turned white. Jia having the same realization covered her mouth in horror. “Oh no” she said. “Clary’s. Oh Angel, no that poor, oh angel.” Jai said in shock and horror.

Jocelyn was still confused. “Magnus what are you talking about?” Jocelyn asked.

Magnus looked to Jace still clutching the sobbing Clary. Jace lifted her up and hugged her while she sobbed. “sh, sh, Clary.” He looked at Jocelyn “The Seelie queen told us things we didn’t know.” He looked at Magnus and then back at Jocolyn. “Clary is Pregnant and because of both of our high quantities of Angel blood the child will have even more. And the darkness that is making the Warlocks sick and weakening the Shadowhuters. It could kill us. And will probably kill the baby.” 

Jocelyn stepped back and then fell into Luke in shock. Jace had said it loud enough for more people to hear. Jem looked away from the fallen Tessa and look pained by the loss of a Herondale. Emma looked terrified. Aline who had stepped away from her Wife started crying.

Clary lay sobbing holding onto Jace. She loved him, she was terrified to die, but even more terrified for the child. 

“Jace” Clary whispered in his ear. “I love you, and I will marry you. I only said no because I had this horrid feeling like me or someone close to me would die. I was scared. But now I’m even more scared. I need you.” She said pulling away from him her tears stopping for a time.

Jace looked at her with Love and pain. “It will be okay.” Jace whispered. “I said I will always love you, until the day I die. And that will never change. We will save our baby and we will save you. I won’t give up. I love you. And we will be happy together for a long time.” Jace whispered.

Than he kissed her. They sat there kissing for a while. They would burn down the world for each other. And if they have to they will.


End file.
